Conventional internal combustion engines can create significant noise when started and running, particularly during idle conditions. Over time, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) have desired more stringent noise levels from these engines due to concerns expressed by vehicle owners, whom desire quieter vehicles. As a result, expectations continue to get stricter for noise production.
Customers also choose new vehicles that have power take-off capability. A power take-off (PTO) device can be attached to a component of the vehicle, e.g., transmission. The PTO can receive power from an operating source, such as an engine, and in turn provide power to an attachment or separate machine. In this manner, the PTO allows implements to draw energy from the engine. In some applications, the PTO can be connected to a vehicle's transmission which is driven by the vehicle's engine. The PTO can be controlled mechanically, hydraulically, or electrically.